I Do - A Korrasami Wedding fanfiction
by FallenAngelGM
Summary: Korra and Asami have been dating for two years now, but the Southern-water-tribe native is now faced with the biggest challenge of her life when she decides to craft the best gift she could have given to her girlfriend. What will the Avatar do?
1. Chapter 1

LEGEND OF KORRA - KORRASAMI

KORRASAMI'S WEDDING EVENT.

I DO – Part I

Korra and Asami had been dating for two years now. And there was no one in creation that could or would make them break apart.

The news had been welcome in a rather positive way. Sure, the couple had been through loads of reports and temporary scandals, but considering how these two contributed in saving the world—and the fact the Avatar did face any worldly threat on a monthly basis—the people considered love as it was: love. And they couldn't be happier for her and Asami.

She had faced many challenges in the past, but the one that was coming was going to be the most difficult one.

She had been on vacation at her parents' place in the South Pole. It had been a long time she had spent time with them. Unfortunately, Asami was not with her love. Being the CEO of a company could interfere with your love life. Though Korra understood it. She, too, as the Avatar, was also busy. From peace-keeping around the world to keep training at Air Temple Island, she knew how big responsibilities could keep one's life busy. Nonetheless, they managed to live a fruitful love life. It really helped when Korra moved in at Asami's place. Korra could be with her girlfriend as much as she wanted, just like keep training at Air Temple Island without lacking on her training.

Tenzin and Pema did welcome both of them to move onto their home, but the young couple had politely declined. They didn't think that they'd appreciate being kept awaken by Korra and Asami "expressing their love" during the night.

"Almost… there…" Korra said as she was bending a small rock into something she desired. By the beads of sweat she had on her forehead, it looked like she was trying to carve a book onto the small object.

Actually, that wasn't that far from the truth. She had been closed up in her room for a few hours now.

"Yeah! Got it!" She victoriously said. She had succeeded. And the result was… breathtaking.

She had shaped an azure-colored gemstone into a hand-crafted jewel that captured a blue light. On it was carved a crescent moon that circled a sea of water ruled by a large gear.

If she was the sea, then Asami was the gear. Korra admired everything about her, but her intelligence and motivation were unparalleled. She was a genius, a businesswoman and inventor. Always thinking what's best for the future, like a gear going forward. Truth be told, Korra really looked up to her. Her whole person gave her courage and inspiration.

She was blessed to have her all by herself, she thought.

As she added the last touch to the blue jewel, a soft red chocker, she had made the most beautiful betrothal necklace. Her smile was enchanted by the simple taught of the one who had her heart. She had accomplished many things as the Avatar. But as a woman, one in love, that precious treasure was on the top of the list.

Now, she needed only one thing: ask the big question. And that task, no matter how powerful Korra was, it was something she had no clue how to do. Nonetheless, she wasn't going to give up.

"Mom! Dad!" Korra rushed to the living room! "I did it!"

"Korra!" Tonraq said surprised to see her finally out of her room. "What is going on?"

"And what kept you help up in your room for three hours, dear?"

A blushing smile was painted all over her face as she sat between her parents. She carried a small box containing the engagement necklace. She opened it to them. Their expressions were truly priceless. Tonraq was taken aback as love and pride poured out of his eyes gazing at his daughter. On the other hand, Senna literally poured buckets of tears realizing the meaning of the jewel.

"I'm certain that Asami will be delighted to become your wife, Korra," her father had his grave, deep, but fatherly-and-lovely tone.

"Oh, Korra!" Senna hugged her daughter tightly as her wet cheek brushed against Korra's. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, both of you!" Korra said warmly. "Now, the big task at hand is how to propose to her. I tried reviewing many scenarios in my head, but nothing seems right."

On that note, her mother couldn't stop laughing. Not at her daughter's situation, but rather a fond memory that dated back before her birth.

It was when her husband proposed to her.

"Oh, honey," she said wiping a tear, "when your father proposed to me, it was the most adorable thing."

"Really?" Korra lit up, enthusiastic about perhaps finding some inspiration for her ordeal. She looked at Tonraq who was already embarrassed about this moment of the past. "What did you do, Dad?"

"Well…. I…. " He started scratching the back of his head. When he did that, Korra knew the story would be worth telling. "I… actually… sang to her."

"What?" Korra exclaimed. "You sang? I didn't even know you sing."

"Oh, trust me Korra," Tonraq chuckled a laugh. "I don't. I was nervous. I, too, had a hard time finding an original idea. So during a full moon, we were alone one the shore of the ocean and I… suddenly sang."

"It wasn't from the best singer of all, I'll tell you." Senna squeezed her husband's hand, "but it was one of the most beautiful moments of my life, because it was from him."

Korra was enchanted by the story, and more than that, she saw that true spark of love as her parents shared that passed between their passionate gaze. She wished silently that her and Asami could spend the rest of their lives looking at each other as such.

"No matter what you may do to proposed her," the chief of the Southern Water tribe said, "just remember that the most important thing is, it's done with all the love you can give and that it is from you. Make that one moment special. Either way, I know that sooner than later, we'll be officially the parents two wonderful daughters."

I have the best parents in the world, Korra thought. But she expressed these words with a tender smile and a warm embrace. She was blessed to have them around.

Well, it was up to her to find a way to propose to her love.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

LOK - Korrasami Wedding Day Event - I DO - Part II

"I can't wait to come back to you," Korra heard her girlfriend's pleading voice from the phone. "I hate long business trips. I really wanted you to come with me."

"I know, I know…" Korra whined from her end. She had gone from her homeland to Zaofu. Partly to pay a visit to Suyin Beifong and her family, but mainly to occasionally visit Kuvira. "As soon as I'm done, I'll be rushing back home so fast in Avatar state at your side! Promise!"

"Wow!" Asami said. "I love the sound of that, sweety. How's everyone over there?"

Korra's sighed sounded loud and long in her guestroom at Suyin's home. "Everyone is doing very well, but I'm worried about Bataar Jr."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Even since Kuvira's defeat, he has been working relentlessly to make up for everything bad he did when he was with her. He received tens of letters from Kuvira, but he never replied to one of them."

"Can you blame him," this was obliviously not a question. Asami still haven't forgiven her for the death of her father. She probably never will.

Korra let out another sigh. "Please, let's not go there, Asami…"

"I know, and I won't." Her voice was a bit sterner than intended. "It took me a lot of courage to let you go see her once in a while."

"Asami…" Korra didn't want to argue with her.

"I know, compassion towards the enemy..." Asami didn't want to argue either as she recalled Korra's new way of life, or at least something related to it. "But I'll never forgive her for what she did to my father. I couldn't imagine if it was your life that was taken."

Korra remained silenced on this one. Despite her new-found philosophy about compassion, she was glad that she came out victorious from her battle against Kuvira. And more than that, she understood more than well how Asami felt. If the ex-Greater Uniter would had killed Asami, Korra knew she would had become the most vengeful Avatar since creation.

She found herself very surprised to see how wiser she had become during these short years.

"Tell you something," Korra said. "When we get home, I'll throw away all that paperwork you have to do and I'll take good care of you in the best way that you love."

Asami hummed joyfully to the idea. "Meanie! Now I just want to drop everything and go kidnap you from Zaofu."

"You know you have work to do, boss lady," Korra said lovely calling her by her nickname, "but the idea of being kidnapped by you is really exciting."

"Keep teasing me, and I will. You know I can." Her voice was seductively tempting. Maybe Korra would let do that one day.

"Oh, I know you can." She chuckled in a husky tone.

"Be careful, okay?" Asami said, regarding Kuvira. "Come home soon, Korra. I love you."

"I love you too, Asami. I miss you so much."

"Miss you too, my Avatar."

When Korra get called my Avatar by her, it was special. And beyond special. Only Asami could make her mind go overdrive with just these words. As she hung up, she wanted this trip to be over as soon as possible to be in her arms and to make love to her. The only thought of kissing her was arousing the wielder of all elements.

"Korra?" Suyin knocked at her door, then came in. "Oh, I'm sorry dear. I didn't know you were busy."

"Don't worry, I just finished my call."

"Ah, I see." She said. "I was just on the phone with Opal and Bolin."

"Really?" Korra smiled widely. "How is the young newly married couple doing?"

Suyin's happiness was blessing her lips. "Amazing! I knew Bolin was the best thing that happened to her. I can't believe I'll be a grandmother in a few months."

"You should visit them soon at Republic City." Korra suggested.

"Oh, but I will next week!" She said happily. Her smile suddenly waved away, turning her good humor into a face of worries. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Suyin sat next to her while Korra nodded. She knew in her eyes that her first son was the concern that dressed her thoughts.

"It's Bataar Jr., isn't it?"

She nodded. "A mother always knows her children in a way no one else knows them. And I can see in his eyes filled with guilt that despite everything that happened with Kuvira, he still loves her."

"During my last visit, I saw him reading the letters she sent him." Korra said. "I know he doesn't reply, but he doesn't throw them away either."

"He even actually stashes them carefully in a safe place." Suyin said. "I tried convincing him to visit her to finally make peace to her, but with no results."

"Would you like me to talk to him?" Korra asked. "I may not be as understanding as you towards him, but maybe I can try."

"You who fought Kuvira and who understood her since her incarceration, I was exactly thinking that maybe you could talk to my son. He's working tirelessly day and night like he owes the world. But I know he acts as such just so he doesn't have to think about her. Sooner or later, he'll have to face her."

Korra laid her warm hand on Suyin shoulder. She drew a wise smile filled with confidence and compassion. "Just leave it to me. I'll talk to him."

Korra went to the training grounds from Suyin's home. This area held many good memories for her. It was there she first learned metalbending, where she had trained Opal on her basics about airbending, where she also sparred with Suyin and her twin sons, Wei and Wing. Fond memories, and definitely more to come.

Bataar was sitting on a long chair. From her view, it looked like he was finally resting a little, but as soon as Korra got closer, she realized how wrong she was. The elder son was working, yet again, on a architectural plan. He had definitely got his talented from his parents, that was certain.

He turned around. "Oh, Korra! I didn't see you there!"

"Hi Bataar, how's it going?" She waved at him and sat next to him. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, just some architecture stuff. Planning and thinking of a better home design for the residential district. This one could have a more positive impact on the surrounding ecosystem."

"Looks neat!" Korra was surprised. She didn't understand much on the design, but she bet Asami would have been thrilled to look at Bataar's work. "Listen, I…"

"I know what you're doing to say, Korra…" Bataar said, exasperately.

"Actually, no you don't." Korra replied. "As much as I'd like you to visit Kuvira, I won't convince you to. I won't."

"You won't?" Bataar seemed surprised.

Korra waved her head. "She hurt you, and nearly killed you. And it's not something that a few years can erase. She did do some hurtful things to the world."

"Then why do you keep visiting her?"

"Because I chose to show compassion." She said. "You know, despite the awful things she had done, her intentions were never truly evil. At least to some extend. Sure, she had gone haywire at some point, but she wanted the best for her people. And I respect that in her. And now, in jail, she had become more at peace with what she has done and ready to spend the rest of her life in this hole as a punishment. That, in a way, is a form a courage; courage that you did admire in her once."

Bataar seemed thoughtful for a short moment. The Avatar's words made him reflect on his actions done towards his ex-fiancée.

"My question is," Korra said, "why don't you go see her? You don't write to her, and I understand. Yet, you read and keep her letters. And despite everything, I've never heard you that you hated her."

A moment of silence installed between them. Except for the gentle breeze and the twins training a fit further, nothing was heard or spoken. It was obvious he was still in love with her, but he was afraid… afraid to face her. Not that he was afraid of her, but what was caught in his mind was the fear of what it would mean afterwards. What would he tell her? What would he do? Would he tell her off? Would he run and kiss her? Would she even want him back?

Bataar took off his glasses and sighed loudly, pinching the area between his eyes. His mind struggled for an answer. He wanted to listen to his heart, but what would the others say about it?

"Like I said, I won't force you," Korra finally said. "It's up to you. And it's your life. But sooner or later, you'll have to close this chapter." She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hopefully it will be when you're ready."

Korra got up and walked away from him to visit Kuvira. Only a few steps later, she was halted by a voice, one that finally found a resolution.

"Wait."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

LOK - Korrasami Wedding Day Event - I DO - Part III

The prison where Kuvira was held was located on a small island west of the shore in the Zaofu region. It was a new prison facility under the control of the White Lotus; a prison built entirely out of platinum. Considering how no one in the world could bend platinum, it was a good idea. It would have taken longer to build if it wasn't for the joint efforts of Varrick and Asami's companies. The Future Industries' CEO was eager to have it built. And her reasons were justified. When the idea of the platinum prison was suggested, the Avatar didn't oppose it. Asami had lost her father, the only family left she had. She had earned the right to express her anger and resentment into a full maximum prison to hold her father's murderer.

She walked in the platinum-made hall with her guest towards the end where Kuvira's cell was. Neon lights lit up the way in a blazing light. Some of the cell held some hardened criminals that were earthbenders and metalbenders. But they were no threat to the Avatar, neither to the one once called Great Uniter. In fact, no one in the prison tried to defy her prison authority.

Korra remembered one of her earlier visits and she had laughed at one of the stories Kuvira had told her. Something about a gang of prisoners wanting to make the law in the jail. They had failed miserably when they thought they could take on her.

So far, Kuvira had shown complete discipline and cooperation towards the White Lotus sentinels. Not once report about her was ill. Korra sometimes thought that her potential was wasted here and she could be making a better difference as well. But then, the thought of Asami smacked her mind. And also, Kuvira did do terrible things, and as any criminal, she had to pay for her crimes. Korra had to submit to that law, Avatar or not.

She arrived in front of the gate when two guards opened to her and her guest. Only Korra entered, as the other one wanted to "prepare" himself first.

The Avatar entered as she was met with four light grey walls, ceiling, floor—a room with a bed with well-folded white sheets and a small table in the middle, for tea and occasional Pai Sho game. The prisoner was reading a book, but her attention diverted to Korra as soon as the platinum door opened. Kuvira's long braided was neat as always, and the greenish prison uniform was even something that looked worn proudly.

"Korra!" She said friendly. She walked to her and hugged her. Korra hugged back. The Avatar was never used to any display of affection from Kuvira, but she loved that change in her. "It's good to see you."

"Hi Kuvira." Korra greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, the usual," she said turning her eyes to her books. "Some of the guards are kind enough to lend me books in here due to my good behavior. They are a lot of good ones. It kills time."

"Let me know if there are some books you'd like to have. I'd love to come bring you some," Korra suggested.

"It's very appreciated from you, Korra," Kuvira said, but her face darkened a little. "But I woudn't want to impose. The last thing I'd want to do is create a rift between you and Asami. I've done too much already…"

Korra could only, and sadly, nod to that. She didn't want to argue on the matter. "Listen, I brought someone with me today who wanted to see you."

Kuvira was taken aback slightly. "I'm surprised. Other than you, no one wants to see me. With justified reasons, of course…"

Steps were heard coming from outside. Bataar Jr. made himself visible into his ex-fiancée's eyes. She completely froze.

She had written to him a thousand times, but he never replied. She was convinced that he'd never reply or visit. It was a hard punishment for her, yet one she had come to accept. But she had kept writing to him as a way to kill time, a way of relief and though her methods of world conquest almost killed him, truth be told, she never stopped loving him.

Power-hunger had a way to block your mind from what's more important in your life. She learned that cruelly after her fight with Korra.

"Kuvira." Bataar said in a mix of formal matter and hidden anger.

"B-Bataar…" Kuvira was nervous. She felt small in front of her once-lover. "What are you doing here?"

She slightly straightened her pants and shirts in an oblivious way. She looked proper and clean already, but Korra was surprised that Kuvira could be as shy as such. She even felt smaller stand in front of him. Anyone would if they'd have to face the ex they tried to kill for power.

"Just so you know," he started in a neutral voice, "I haven't forgiven one bit of everything you've done. Especially the part about wanting to kill me to get to Korra!"

Kuvira's head lowered to find a fascination on the floor. She couldn't face him, at all. Was that the same fierce, confident and determined woman she once faced, Korra wondered. Korra decided to not intervene between them. Bataar had to do this.

His tone rose. "Since then, nothing but shame, anger and deception came to my mind every time your image got in my mind. I felt used like trash for having sided with you for loving you instead of my family. I gave you everything, so I could almost be killed. And the worse of that, you didn't hesitate one second to fire! And now you speak that stupid nonsense about feeling sorry for what you did, what you'd give anything to turn back time to fix things up! That's pathethic! Even for you, Kuvira!"

Kuvira was now shedding tears. Yes, shedding tears. She was defeated emotionally. It was a bizarre and strange sight to see, but an unpleasant one. For someone this strong to crumble as such, she must have carried that weight for a long time. And seeing Bataar didn't help.

Bataar was now having a saddened face. Was it because of his harsh words? No, far from it.

"And the most pathetic thing about that," he said as his fingers travelled through his hair and with a relaxed voice "is that… I tried forgetting you. I tried hating you with all of my heart and soul, I tried everything to get you out of my mind. I even tried getting drunk a few times." Kuvira was a bit shocked about that revelation. Bataar wasn't even an occasional drinker. A broken heart could lead you to many dark places. "And I just can't… I can't anymore. And as I was reading the letters, I didn't recognize the Kuvira I knew two years ago. And now…" Kuvira's head slowly rose to meet his eyes. "I realize the one I wanted to loathe and hate for the rest of my life had died. And what remained now was…"

His eyes fixated on her watery ones. Her hands had intertwined their fingers and she kept on squeezing them out of nervousness.

He walked to her and cupped her shaky hands. He took a deep breath, while Kuvira shivered from his touch. No one could guess how much she missed that. "Can we just start over?"

"But…" Kuvira's voice nearly broke. She was happy to hear such words, but the guilt of the past hunted her. "I'm not worthy of you. I'm not!" Tears started to form in her eyes again.

"You're right." Bataar said. "But you said you wanted to fix things. I acknowledge the road will be long, but I've suffered too much from lying to myself when it comes about you."

Tears leaked out from her eyes, while Korra was smiling at the forming reconciliation. Slowly and delicately, Kuvira got closer to him, testing his space as she closed the gap never leaving his eyes. She wanted to have his acknowledgement that she could get closer. He didn't mind.

Finally, her hand rose to warm his cheek. Kuvira couldn't hold it in her anymore. Her face found his chest as she poured down a rain of tears she had been holding for something like that. Korra smiled warmly to these two. She left the room quietly and decided that they had a lot to catch up with. She had asked the guards if they could stay longer than usual. They agreed like soldiers obeying to a general's order. Being the Avatar had it perks. But for now, she was just happy for these two as she kept hearing Kuvira crying like she never cried before.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

LOK - Korrasami Wedding Day Event - I DO - Part IV

In all that, Korra still had no clue on how to propose to Asami.

As she had returned to Republic City, she had time to visit Mako and Bolin. Opal was 6-month pregnant. The baby was kicking hard in her belly. Bolin thought that it might be the proof that a strong earthbender to be born soon. Opal thought so too. Most of all, she was happy with the man she loved and married.

Korra had spent time with them, and finally was able the question on their proposal. Actually, Bolin had staged an entire short mover in which Opal played. His wife didn't know why, but she still did it, thinking it would have been fun. And after everything was done and wrapped up, the motion picture was only available to be seen by these two, which create an amazing romantic moment with the two characters, played by the couple, on a proposal moment. It was then Opal understood Bolin was asking her hand, and she had said yes of course.

Korra loved the idea, but it just wasn't her. Though she declined that approach, the couple had told her that no matter what she thought of doing, it had to come from her, not from someone else. Easier said than done.

Korra then went to Mako. The young lieutenant of the police force was engaged to another police officer. Her name was Sora. Actually, she was more of a police secretary and then a field officer. She was timid and not too open, but she wanted to be on the field more than anything in the world. And after nagging her superior Mako non-stop, this one finally agreed to be her supervisor. For Mako, despite how annoying she could have been in the beginning, he thanked the spirits that he took that decision. Spending time with her on the field and outside of work made him discover more about her and the effect was the same towards Sora. She had short raven hair and sparkling blue yes. She was an earthbender, from her father's side. As they did assignments together, Sora had become a more experienced officer, but also closer to Mako, and vice-versa. Feelings had been born and love as well.

Korra wasn't too welcome from Sora's side when she learned these two dated, along with Asami. She even started to be scared of losing Mako to these two. But her fear went quickly away when the Avatar told her about her romantic relationship with Asami and that she was happy for the two of them. Sora towards Korra and Asami had become friends in great terms.

During their lunchtime, Korra had asked Sora and Mako on how their proposal happened. From what they said, Mako was on a date with her and they ended being in the park where a huge statue of Korra loomed. It was only the two of them and the emotional atmosphere bloomed at its best and they were alone. Mako had kneeled and popped the ring to ask her to marry him. She had cried rivers apparently while saying yes.

A traditional way, but very beautiful. Yet, it just wasn't Korra, as adorable and cute it might have been. Of course, she didn't say that to them, but she kept note of the idea. Because she loved how they were alone. Perhaps she might took some notes about it.

As she got out of the police office, she stumbled on Lin, casually uniformed for work and imposing as ever. That job was something she was born to do.

"Hi Lin!" Korra said.

"Hi Korra!" She said back. "What brings you here? Anything I can help you with?"

"Well…" Korra wondered for a moment.

Lin was single. So, perhaps she was the wrong person to ask that. Yet, why not? I mean, she had asked to some people who were married and engaged and she didn't get good inspiration from them, so why not? After all, she had nothing to lose.

"Do you have a few minute to spare? I sort of have a girl thing to talk about."

Lin was a bit surprised the Avatar chose her to talk about this. Her face showed uneasiness about it. "You know, I might not be the right person to talk about those things."

"I know," Korra said, "but those in love weren't of much help."

"Love?" Lin's attention was a bit higher. "Please tell me you didn't have an argument with Asami, have you?"

"Oh, no! Far from that!" The Avatar said. "I'm actually planning to ask her to marry me."

"Wow…" The chief of police was happy to hear this. "Quite a big plan you got there! I don't see any reason she'd said no to you. You two deserve each other."

"Thank you, Lin." Korra said. "But I'm blocked on how to ask her and do my proposal. I'd like to ask in an original away, but I'm lacking inspiration right now. I was wondering what you'd do in my shoes."

Lin caressed her chin. She actually took the matter seriously. In the past, she would have told Korra off. But now, she wanted to contribute to her happiness. And that was her chance.

Her eyes lit up. It gave Korra some hope. "It's easy; do something unlike everyone else." Lin said. Korra was trying to do that actually, but Lin held her hand up. "Let me explain: you're the Avatar. You can do things bigger and better than anybody else on this planet. Though you can defend the world with incredible feats, I am certain you can do the same when it comes to impress someone. So do what only the Avatar can do."

Korra was speechless. It wasn't that she didn't know what to say; it was much better than that. The idea she needed formed in her mind by Lin's wisdom. She had the idea, by the inspiration she needed.

She hugged Lin tightly as this one pat her back. "I'm guessing I helped?"

"You have no idea!" Korra was happy to no measure! "Lin, you're the best!"

On that, she ran towards the city ready to make and put plan in motion. Lin watched the Avatar ran into a destination unknown to her, but she shook her head and smiled towards her. She didn't know what Korra was up to, but she silently prayed as she entered the building that she'd be blessed with Asami with all of the happiness possible in the universe. They had gone through too many hardships to get there.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

LOK - Korrasami Wedding Day Event - I DO - Part V

Asami had gone back from her business trip during the night a few days later. Korra's urges started taking over when her girlfriend walked in haste inside their room in the Sato Estate. The same was for Asami. Yet, Korra had to hold this joyful and sensual moment off, to Asami's surpise.

"What's wrong, Korra?" She put a string of her hair behind her ear.

"Trust me, Asami." Korra said out of breath from deep-kissing and touching her body and pining her down under her. "I want to… make love to you in the wildest of ways possible, but there's something I must show you first."

Korra gave her her hand, Asami took it. The Future Industries raised an eye brown in confusion, but she loved surprises. She played along.

Korra led her outside in the wide backyard. To Asami's surprise, the ground where Korra and her used to train in their martial art skills was embedded and covered with a long range of fields of blue roses; blue and delicious-looking roses that captured the full moon's light magnificently. Asami looked at her girlfriend who welcomed her stunned sight with a blushed smile. She looked again at the masterpiece Korra had done and she was speechless.

Korra summoned a fireball in her hand and unleashed it into the air. She wielded the small fire mass to explode into tiny sparks that waltzed around the couple. It looked like they were walking through a sea of stars slowly moving and cherishing them with a gentle heat around them and the area.

"Korra…" Her voice in awe said. "This is..."

"Asami." Korra said. "Each tiny spark moving around us, it means how much I love you. There were too many of them to count. "But I wish I could give you the universe, because each star would also mean how much I love you."

Asami cupped her love's face and kissed her. "Oh, Korra… Sweety, you are the best!"

"Wait, there's more…" Korra held her hand, smiling. Partly because of what she felt, partly because of the kiss and compliment she had received. "Many good things happened to me in this life, and you're the best one so far. You're kind, devoted, beautiful, intelligent, confident, strong, you inspire me every day and you alone give me the strength and will to face anything that any day can throw at me. But most of all, your love is the one thing that make me as strong as all of the past Avatars combined, and is the thing I can't live without."

Asami's eyes were watery. Oh yeah, she guessed where this was going, but she had to be certain. Korra's words were heavenly for her right now, and she didn't have any strength left to hold her tears. From Korra's point of view, it looked like she was doing to a good job, but the greatest was yet to come. And it was going to be… just perfect.

Korra produced a small box in her hand. She opened it and showed it to Asami. "I may be this world's Avatar, but you're my world's Avatar. And you've successfully mastered my four elements: my heart, my soul, my body and my love for you. So, I'm asking you, Asami Sato, please be my world's protector, guardian and Avatar by marrying me, and becoming my wife."

As tears ran on her beautiful blushed cheeks, Asami slammed Korra with her body to choke her in a tight embrace. She looked at her Avatar whose eyes started forming tears as well. "I do… Oh by the spirits! I do, Korra! I do! Yes!"

Korra shed her tears, but took the wonderful jewel to wrap around Asami's neck. It shined brightly to the moon and to tiny sparks surrounding them. It fitted her fiancée like she was born to wear it. These two captured each other's lips and remained like that for a long moment, kissing passionately and a hair away to taking off their clothes right here in the park. They could have done in right now; it was their home after all. And it wasn't the first time they were seen making love in other places than the bed.

Their love had taken a new step. And only the future would tell how much of love and passion would be to tell from these two.

Korra lifted her fiancée in bridal style and airbended both of them inside their bedroom. The room's balcony door had been left open, so good for them. As soon as they landed, passion and lust talked through their gestures. Yeah, they had lost all possible restrains.

The four hands were traveled blindly pulling down and taking off the clothing of the bodies dressed with them. In less than a minute, nothing remained on them. Except for Asami, she was now wearing her betrothal necklace, the symbol of her and Korra's engagement. And she wasn't ready to take it off just yet.

As both fell in their comfortable bed, their jade and azure eyes exchanged an intense gaze. Love, in a million of raw and passionate silent words were happening between them. They could spent hundreds of lifetimes to speak them, but it wouldn't be enough to express how they truly felt.

But they decided to resume it with just these words.

"I love you, Korra."

"I love you, Asami."

As the full moon's light cherished their naked bodies, they resume their vigorous, passionate and sensual expression of physical love towards each other. And during that night, the Sato Estate was filled with moans and orgasm-reaching voices that echoed through the hours of the night.

And needless to say, more would be to come from now on, because their love was undying, and their lives were now meant to express that love on each passing day beyond the day death tears them apart.

THE END.


End file.
